Want More (A Thasmin Fic)
by WorldsBiggestFangirl13
Summary: UNCONTINUED ON HERE READ IT ON WATTPAD MY USERNAME IS eddymango
1. Chapter 1

_PSA - I was having a think about what would happen if someone had completely erased the stonewall riots from history. I told my friend and they said that it kinda sounded like something that would happen in a Doctor who episode so here you go. (Also I was thinking about what would happen if Yaz has a crush on the Doctor and so this, um, thing was born)._

As soon as they were outside, the Doctor scanned the area to see where the TARDIS had bought them to."Okay..." she said, scanning the air and then suddenly running to another place and scanning again. " The year is... ack, I haven't got much signal ,... oh, 1969." Ryan snorted. Graham elbowed him. " Aaaaanddd... we're in New York, I think. Yes, definitely New York, Manhattan to be more precise. Ugghhh, why is the signal so bad?" The Doctor stopped running around and turned to face the others. " Normally", she said, slightly out of breath, " I can get signal anywhere..., except here for some reason."

"Hang on, 1969, that's the year of the Stonewall riots, isn't it?", Ryan said, finally managing to get a word in edge ways. " I remember doing it in school, I think they were in... June?"

"Yeah! I remember that! There were a bunch of riots at the Stonewall inn, fighting for gay pride!" Yaz added."Brilliant! Ten points to each of you!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Graham, up your game." And with that, she marched on into the town, with the rest of them following suit.

As they got into town, The Doctor still occasionally stopping and scanning some random object, everything seemed okay. People were walking by, often staring at their clothes but, by now, they were used to that. "Hmm..." muttered the Doctor to herself. "I don't understand! We were bought here, for a reason, but everything seems normal, and fine. Too fine, actually now that I think about it...". "Aha!!" She exclaimed, spinning to face her fam. "That's it! Told you I was a genius. Anyway, that's the problem! Everything's normal!" She finished triumphantly.

"Eh? Well hang on, how's that a problem? Last time I checked, that was a good thing!" said Graham, the others nodding in confusion.

The Doctor started to explain, with a slight roll of her eyes, which Yaz noticed, and stifled a laugh. "Well, remember, Yaz, Ryan, you were talking about all the riots that happened here, right?" They nodded. "Well, judging by my scanning, and I hardly ever get my scans wrong, we're in June, 1969, Manhattan. But where are the riots?"

"Oh I get it! Someone's obviously been interfering with history, like ,um, what's his name, tried to do with Rosa Parks!" Yaz burst out. She wanted to make some input, and the Doctor beamed at her, before proceeding to explain to the others, who still didn't quite get it.

Wow, she was pretty. Yaz had liked the Doctor from the moment she met her, and she admired her confidence. But she had quickly realised after that she had fallen quite deeply into a pit of love. Love. Yeah, that was it, she loved the Doctor. Her hair, her clothes, her adorable personality, the way she said her name. Yaz. She said it so well. Yaz could almost hear her saying it right now...

"Yaz? Yaz? Hello? Earth to Yaz?" Yaz snapped back to reality to see the Doctor about half a centimetre away from her face. Yaz had been daydreaming so fluently that she had completely forgotten where they were, and what they were supposed to be doing." Oh good, you're alive, we thought you might have been paralysed or something, but you're fine. That's a relief. But I hope you don't mind me saying Yaz, but there's sort of a time and a place for daydreaming, and we really need to get to the bottom of this before history is permanently veered off course." The Doctor gabbled.

"I'm so sorry" Yaz cringed "I must have been really out of it, it won't happen again"

The Doctor smiled. "Don't worry about it."


	2. Chapter 2

So Team Tardis walked on through the somewhat bustling town, until they came across a small house, from in which there was a loud shouting. The Doctor stopped, and the others walked a few paces back until they were all stood in front of the peculiar little house, litenting to the awful shouting row that was happening inside. Just then, a teen boy walked out, still yelling the odd mumbled phrase at the person inside the house. Finally, he turned to walk away, but instead came face to face with Team Tardis. The boy looked someowhat startled, then ran off.

"Right. Okay." Said the Doctor. " All in favour of finding out what they were shouting about, follow me!". And so they ran down the road, ducking onto small streets trying to keep in pursuit of the boy. People stopped and stared, like they always did, but no one seemed to be all that bothered. Nothing really changes, Yaz thought.

When they finally caught up him, though, the boy didn't seem to be bothered. He acted like this was something he did everyday, having people dressed in strange clothing chase him around town.

"Fine, you win. Look, I'm telling you, I know nothing! Just leave me alone!" He said, almost routinely.

"We're not here to ask for information, please, don't worry. I'm the Doctor, and this is Yaz, Ryan, and Graham. The boy's shoulders relaxed, and he seemed more at ease. "Oh, alright then. My name's Oliver, can you please get rid of the flying things?"


End file.
